headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who: The Snowmen
"The Snowmen" is the title to the sixth episode from series seven of the 2005 relaunch of the British science fiction/adventure series Doctor Who and the eighty-eight episode of the series overall. It was directed by Saul Metzstein and written by Steven Moffat. It first aired on BBC One in the United Kingdom and on BBC America in the United States on December 25th, 2012. This is the program's annual Christmas Special episode. In this episode, the Doctor travels back to London, England of the year 1892 where he saves a governess and barmaid named Clara Oswald from being attacked by carnivorous snowmen. A disembodied figure known as the Great Intellect is trying to procure a host body for itself by using alien snow particles to bond with human DNA. The Doctor receives aid from Madame Vastra - a lizard woman from the dawn of time, her wife, Jenny, and the reformed Sontaran known as Strax. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * * This episode aired in Australia on the Australian Broadcasting Corporation (ABC) on Wednesday, December 26th, 2012. * The setting for this episode is London, England on December 24th, 1892. Additional flashback scenes take place in the year 1842. * This is the third episode of Doctor Who directed by Saul Metzstein and his third episode from series seven. * Actress Jenna Coleman is credited as Jenna-Louise Coleman in this episode. * This is the second appearance of actress Jenna Coleman on Doctor Who. It is her first appearance in the role of Clara Oswald and her only appearance as the 19th century iteration of Clara (discounting future episodes where the 21st century version of Clara travels back in time to the 19th century). * Actors Ellie Darcey-Alden and Joseph Darcey-Alden not only play siblings in this episode, but are siblings in real life as well. * In case you thought that the Great Intelligence sounded a little bit like Magneto, that's because he was voiced by ''X-Men'' film series star Ian McKellen. * This is the first episode of Doctor Who with Des Hughes as line producer. * The character of Francesca is also referred to as "Franny" in this episode. Allusions * This episode establishes that Vastra is the inspiration behind Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's infamous detective, Sherlock Holmes, with Jenny assuming the role of John Watson in this comparison. The Doctor dresses up as the classical representation of Sherlock Holmes when he goes to confront the Great Intelligence. * Several references are made to The Strand in this episode. The Strand Magazine was a monthly magazine founded by George Newnes, composed of short fiction and general interest articles. It was first published in the United Kingdom from January, 1891 to March, 1950 running to 711 issues Bloopers * Quotes * The Doctor: I've had a thousand years of saving the universe, Strax. You know the one thing I've learned? The universe doesn't care. * The Doctor: Clara who? * Clara Oswald: Doctor who? * The Doctor: Oh, dangerous question. * Clara Oswald: What's wrong with dangerous? .... * The Doctor: Oi, I told you to stay in here. * Clara Oswald: Oh. I didn't listen. * The Doctor: You do that a lot. * Clara Oswald: So you like me. * The Doctor: Who said I like you? (Clara kisses him) * Clara Oswald: I think you just did. * The Doctor: You kissed me. * Clara Oswald: You blushed. * The Doctor: I... when... shut up! See also External Links * * * * * * Category:Doctor Who (2005)/Episodes Category:Doctor Who (2005)/Season 7 episodes Category:Doctor Who/Specials Category:2012/Episodes Category:December, 2012/Episodes